Yin y Yang
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo, o al menos así lo veía Yukio. Y en cuanto llegó, el cariño no se hizo esperar.


Habían pasado días en los que tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra para un trabajo de la agencia. Estaba seguro de que cuando regresara estaría su perfecto novio esperándolo en la entrada del departamento que compartían juntos desde que el mayor se graduó de Kaijo, con la creciente necesidad de sentirlo como a él le encantaba. Y sus pensamientos no eran tan erróneos, al cruzar la entrada del lugar lo primero que vio fue al azabache vestido con nada más ni nada menos que una de las camisetas favoritas, esa blanca que cubría casi a la perfección su ropa interior negra y dejaba descubiertas sus hermosas piernas. Las mangas eran largas, por lo que el más bajo podía darse la libertad de jugar con la tela sobrante cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Dejó las maletas, importándole poco si estas estorbaban en el pasillo o no, y se acercó a paso firme al mayor, rodeándolo una vez estuvo frente a él en un cálido abrazo. A Kasamatsu le encantaba sentir el calor que emanaba su pareja, la protección de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, acariciando con cautela de sus hebras negras. Kise siempre se había caracterizado por alguien tan cariñoso, pero la verdad era que no existía otra persona mas que él quien pudiera disfrutar de su completo cariño. Ocultándose en su pecho, respirando el embriagante perfume del menor, se dedicaron a compartir el primer momento juntos después de bastante tiempo. Kise se dio cuenta, por la forma de ser de Yukio en ese momento, de que había estado durmiendo antes de su llegada ya que sus movimientos eran tan perezosos, y era lo más tierno del mundo.

Se separó apenas, deslizando su índice y dedo medio por la mejilla del mayor hasta llegar al mentón y alzarlo ligeramente. Y era ahí donde la palabra ternura hacía presencia. Su entrecejo fruncido con levedad, sus ojos algo humedos por el sueño y sus labios, esos labios rosados que pedían un beso sin querer. Porqué, la manera en que Yukio los apretaba significaba sólo una cosa, y era él quien entendía los pedidos del cuerpo de su pareja. Despacio, porqué también sabía que a Yukio no le gustaba esperar y amaba verlo fuera de sus estribos en situaciones como esa, fue acercando su boca a la ajena, para finalmente unirlas en un beso.

Amaba la suavidad de sus labios.

Sí, la amaba. Eran demasiado suaves. Tal parecían dos trozos de seda fina, frotándose con una esa suavidad inigualable sobre los propios. Además, su sabor era único y no sabía como describirlo. Simplemente, le gustaba sentir la humedad de su boca contra la suya, creando una fricción llena de cariño, donde cada uno demostraba cuan necesitado estaba del otro, cuanto tiempo esperaron por ese contacto. Las manos del rubio tomaron con delicadeza las caderas del azabache, y este, por su parte, llevó las propias detrás del cuello del mayor. Odiaba tener que pararse de puntitas, pero también adoraba la diferencia de alturas que los marcaba. Por qué, no se lo diría al otro, amaba esa forma de ser del rubio, tanto como su personalidad como su físico. Cada cosa de Kise era perfecta, y él era el único quien podría hacer aparecer ese lado ''débil'' de su cuerpo.

Cada beso era su debilidad, cada sensación producida por el ajeno hacía que cediera a cada capricho suyo. Podría negarse a todo, pero terminaría cayendo en cada uno de sus encantos. Al separarse, esos ojos tan bellos de color miel le observaban, con un brillo tan hermoso que sólo se adornaba cuando le miraban a él. Con la sonrisa más sincera que siempre sería para su persona. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del azabache, una de las cuales siempre se mantenían escondidas y guardadas para momentos especiales. Y es que Kasamatsu había extrañado demasiado a su idiota novio que creía esa ocasión perfecta para regalarle una al ajeno.

Kise le dedicó la mirada repleta de ternura de su vida. Adoraba mucho a su pequeño novio, ese que media apenas once centímetros más bajo ¿Podía decir que amaba esa diferencia de alturas? Por qué la manera tan tierna en que le mayor debía pararse para tener un beso suyo cuando se lo negaba la adoraba, le gustaba tener que agacharse para besar su frente y cuando le abrazaba era demasiado lindo. Y aunque Yukio la ''odiara'' él disfrutaría de ella.

Oh, casi se le olvida que de regreso compró un regalo para su amado. No perdió tiempo y volvió a la maleta, acostando ésta sobre el piso de madera y abriéndola bajo la mirada de confusión del pelinegro. Los azules ojos se iluminaron al ver como el rubio sacaba un par de botes blancos, con la palabra ''Helado'' escrita en letras negras y mayúsculas. ¿Le había comprado helado? ¿¡Dos botes!? Arhg, ¿ya dijo que amaba a ese tonto? Corrió a la cocina en busca de una cuchara, la cual sería más que suficiente para que ambos comieran... O en su caso que Kasamatsu robara toda la mezcla fría. Y como Kise ya esperaba esa reacción fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, prendiendo la televisión en la espera del azabache.

Poco tuvo que hacerlo, puesto que en minutos llegó y prácticamente le obligó a abrir sus piernas para sentarse entre ellas. Subió sus pies al sofá y se acurrucó en el pecho del más alto, tomando el primer bote que se asomara por sus ojos y abrirlo. Fue su sorpresa cuando encontró su sabor preferido, el chocolate.

Ryōta lograba cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos sin tener que pedirlos, y con esa frase se hacía referencia a que el rubio podía comprar cualquier bocadillo que tuviera de antojo y compartir un momento con su adorado novio junto el caramelo. Ese día sería uno que contuviera aquel momento a solas, en el calor de su hogar sentados frente un televisor después de días sin verse. ¿Había otra cosa mejor que pasar el tiempo con la persona que amas? Muchas más, siempre y cuando fuera con esa persona que te robara suspiros, te sacara las más bellas sonrisas, volviera tus ojos tan cálidos y llenos de cariño, que hiciera latir tu corazón y creara sentimientos que ni tú mismo puedes explicar.

Yukio hacía eso en Ryōta, y Ryōta lo hacía en Yukio.

Era por eso que, mientras el menor intentaba robar un poco de el chocolate frío ante un mayor decidido a tener esa mezcla para sí solo, ambos se sentían felices por estar al lado de la persona especial. Se amaban, no había dudas de ello. Se querían desde la primera vez que se vieron, amor a primera vista dicen algunos, pero eso no importaba. También se necesitaban, así como el aire al fuego, la tierra al agua, la noche al día, la luna al sol.

Así como el yin al yang.


End file.
